happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zelena Arc Part 1
Read the script now! Click here! Zelena Arc Part 1 is the third episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World! In this episode, Zelena finds out about that Corvus is going to attack. She's determined to take him down and avenge those he harmed. Summary At 9:00 PM, Zelena is shown sitting on a cliff watching the moon shine over the city. She sits there thinking about her life. She has a bad feeling about something. But she can't seem to put her finger on it. She talks about her life as Clesta and how she was killed by Corvus and how she felt cheated out of life. She vows that she will kill Corvus for everything he has done. Robo Star appears behind Zelena and asks his she's okay. She seems shaky, but she says she's alright. He states that if she's not feeling okay, then bad things are going to happen. She reveals to that she does indeed have a bad feeling about something, but thinks it's just a headache and that she needs to sleep it off. The two then head home. At 11:00 PM, the couple make it to their bedroom and they slowly begin to doze off. Robo Star tells Zelena goodnight and he quickly falls asleep. Zelena slowly falls asleep as well. She begins to dream. In her dream, she sees herself. Trapped in what appears to be in a magical box. She appears to be in a sort of demonic and dark dimension. She can see that she is screaming and crying. Trying to escape. No dialogue is heard, but they are speaking. Zelena is crying more and more. Corvus powers up and launches a dark ball of energy at Zelena in the box. As soon as it hits her, Zelena, in reality, wakes up. Screaming. She's panting heavily. She looks at the clock to see that it is 5:30 AM. Zelena sees this as a sign of the apocylipse and gets an idea to talk to Death. Zelena gets up a prepares a magical seance by placing candles around in a circle. She closes her eyes, and meditates. Zelena's mind is transported to a completely dark world. There, she is shown screaming out to Death, demanding him to show himself. Death appears before her. He wants to know what she wants. She asks him if Corvus is coming, which he confirms is true. She yells at him to stop Corvus, but he declines due to his place in the Supernatural world. She then shrugs off his "help" and decides that she will stop him herself. He laughs at her choice and tells her that she is hopeless and that she is just going to get herself killed. Zelena ignores his warnings and she demands him to tell her where Corvus is going to strike. He tells her that he's going to attack soon and that he is currently in the Cosmic Dimension. She thanks him. Before she leaves, he tells her to not blow this, because this is her last chance at life. Zelena's mind is transported back to her body. It's 8:00 AM and Robo Star asks her if everything is alright. She tells him that everything is not alright and that Corvus is coming. She tells him that she's coming to stop him, but Robo Star is not at all fond of the idea. Because of his commitment to his wife, Robo Star decides that he's going to join her in the fight against Corvus. She is unsure, but goes along with it anyway. She tells him that they're going to leave now. Before they teleport to the Cosmic Dimension, Robo Star grabs a sheet of paper and writes something down on it. He says that he's ready to go. Zelena opens a portal to the Cosmic Dimension and the two are transported. Characters *Zelena *Robo Star *Death *Corvus (mentioned) *Foster (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first episode where Aiden, Vanilla, Britton, Trippy, and Foster don't appear. **However, Foster is mentioned in the episode. This makes her the first character to have somewhat of an appearance in every episode so far. **This is the second episode where Bun, Howdy, and Superspeed don't appear. *This is the first episode where there are no comedic elements featured. *This marks the first episode where no death is featured. *Due to this being a two partner, this episode was slightly shorter. *Only two main characters were in this episode. Zelena and Robo Star. *In this episode, it reveals that Zelena and Robo Star are married and live together. Category:Happy Tree Friends Fanon: Our World!